Water Dance
by IluthraDanar
Summary: Lex shows Scar the benefits of swimming. Related to my previous Scar/Lex story. Rated M for Yautja/Human sex, and violence. Comment if you like it, with my thanks!


**I do not own AVP.**

**Water Dance**

**Lex shows Scar the benefits of swimming. **

**Rated M for interspecies sex, and violence.**

Scar and Lex had spent the last few cycles scanning the perimeter of the hunt zone, and found nothing unusual to report. The air on this planet was thin and hot, too much so for Lex. Scar had his air mask, so the affects were less noticeable to him, but being observant, he saw that Lex was not comfortable. She wore a mask when she felt it necessary, but she had decided to forego using one here. Even though it had been made specifically for her, she found it annoying to wear.

"You will rest," Scar ordered. His concern for Lex was very real, especially now that the pair were intimate. He was her mate, therefore it was his duty to protect her, even if she stubbornly insisted she could take care of herself.

Lex's ears perked up at a sound, one familiar to her from her days hiking in the Hawaiian islands. "Scar, it's a waterfall!" She ran toward the sound, followed by the Yautja hunter. They came upon a large pool fed by a cascading curtain of water that flowed over the cliff above it. The inviting pool was clear right to the bottom. "It's beautiful," she said, turning to the towering alien she had come to love. Lex began to remove her gear and her boots, eager to take a swim in the refreshing liquid. Wearing only her usual warm weather hunting clothing, a halter top and short skirt, she waded out into the pool, relishing the coolness washing over her bare feet. "Let's go swimming," she called out to her mate, who seemed in no hurry to follow her now.

Scar didn't like water very much. He would enter it when chasing prey, but when given the choice, avoided it for the most part. He had set down his weapons, along with his mask, and waited for Lex to leave the large pond. He would not go in himself.

Standing at the edge, he watched as the water reached her waist, where she flung her body forward, her arms reaching out in front of her. He stood anxiously as she moved her arms rhythmically in the water, swimming she had called it. Scar paced the strip of sand as he silently willed Lex to return to dry land.

Lex tread water as she called out to Scar again. She laughed when he shook his head, his dread locks swinging. So brave a warrior when it came to fighting alien life forms, now he stood afraid. Lex swam forward until her feet touched the sandy bottom. She walked out of the water, moving towards the Yautja warrior. When she reached him, she took his hands in hers, attempting to draw him into the pool. He resisted. "Trust me," she said smiling. She managed to pull him in up to his knees before he refused to move any further. Lex bent down, and cupping water in her hands, she playfully threw some at Scar.

Without thinking, the great Yautja roared his displeasure, and picking up Lex, tossed her into the pond. Instantly, he regretted doing so and waited as she stood, hands on her hips, an equally displeased look on her face. "I am sorry, Lex" he uttered. "Do not be angry."

Lex had a thought, and turning away from Scar, she dove into the water, submerging beneath the surface.

Scar waited for the ripples to subside, hoping to see Lex rise from the water less angry than when she'd gone in. Minutes passed. Still no sign of Lex. Scar paced in the water. He took a few steps deeper, now in to just below his waist. What had he done? His quick temper had made Lex angry and now she was in danger of drowning because of him. He called out to her, then roared as his eyes searched the still water.

He had moved a bit further in, the water now slightly above his waist, when suddenly, directly in front of him, Lex rose up from the water, and flung her arms around the anxious Yautja. Laughing, she said, "Surprise." She had swum around from behind him, seeking to teach him a lesson.

Scar was stunned into silence, and wrapped his arms around his wet mate, squeezing her tightly to him in gratitude. He had feared losing her, but here she was, safe. He then realized that she had played a prank on him, one he didn't find amusing. She was in no more danger of drowning than he was staying on dry land. "You tricked me, Lex. I was sure you had been lost to the waters."

Her arms still around Scar, Lex began to nuzzle his neck, until his chastisements ceased. When he released her, Lex moved back, and reaching up, untied the top. She rolled it up and tossed it ashore. She then swriggled out of the skirt, and tossed it to land next to the top. Treading water, naked before her alien lover, Lex pressed herself against him, and embraced his firm body.

Scar was confused. His ooman now seemed more interested in mating with him than swimming. Confusion turned to desire as she continued pressing her water-cooled body against his, touching him in the places she knew he liked. She tugged at his hunting loincloth until it slipped off from his lean hips. After that garment had joined her own, she drew him a little deeper into the water until she was able to jump up and wrap her legs around him. When she sensed he wasn't going to object, Lex nuzzled Scar's neck again, lightly nibbling at his warm flesh.

Scar, unable to resist his mate's advances, held her up in his arms. She was lighter due to the buoyancy, which he decided would make for interesting and perhaps more pleasurable mating. His mandibles caressed her face as he held her closer. Responding to Lex pressing her lower body against his, Scar began the trilling that indicated his pleasure. He appreciated his mate, knowing oomans usually feared his kind, yet after a time together, he and Lex had come to an understanding. What started out as respect, and later, friendship, their relationship developed into more. Scar admired the female ooman for her courage and fighting abilities, but he cared for her as well. No Yautja female could compare to this seemingly fragile ooman. He chose her as his life partner, and she had agreed.

Scar's thoughts were interrupted by Lex as she reached down into the water, and taking his arousal in her hands, drew from him the familiar low growling that told her she was getting to her Yautja lover. She wanted him. The setting was particularly erotic, outside in the open, the water splashing around and between them. Lex lifted herself up, allowing room for Scar's hard organ to probe her entrance. She felt him slip into her warmth, gasping at the size of him. Even in the water, she was wet with desire. He did that to her, as well he knew.

Scar sank deeply into his mate. He grasped her body, trying to keep from sinking his claws into her tender flesh as he thrust into her repeatedly, eliciting moans of pleasure from his female. It wasn't long before he felt he would explode in a paroxysm of sheer ecstacy. But he waited for Lex to reach her own peak of pleasure as was her right. She cried out as he felt her inner muscles squeezing his organ. His own orgasm upon him, Scar let loose a roar as he pumped into her, filling her with his seed. Each held the other tightly as the waves of pleasure crested and subsided. Scar placed his arms beneath Lex's legs so that he could carry her out of the water while she leaned her head against his shoulder. He laid her down on a patch of grass, then lay next to her, soaking up the warmth of the sun.

Lex adored Scar. He was a brutal killer who treated her tenderly when it was called for, yet showed his untempered passion when he couldn't help it. Although many Yautja males, and some females, objected to their union, neither the Yautja nor human would allow anyone to decide their lives. The Elders finally agreed that such a union, although rare, was acceptable, since Lex was a blooded hunter.

Positioning herself so that she could lay her head on his belly, Lex relished the latent sensation of her mate's fullness inside her body. She smiled as her hands roamed her hips and thighs, feeling the occasional small scar left by her lover's claws from previous matings where he had been unable to control himself. It was strange the way Scar's semen inside her kept her body pulsing with pleasure long after their mating had taken place. It had to be something in the chemical makeup, but she loved the feelings it left her. She yawned, then smiled at the gentle rise and fall of his belly as he breathed. Holding up her hand, Lex whispered, "Love." A simple word that held much for both.

Scar pressed his large palm against her small hand, saying the word she had taught him. "Love." The word itself was unimportant to the Yautja, but for him, it meant a future he had never imagined when he'd gone to Earth for his coming-of-age ritual hunt. They couldn't breed together, that had been confirmed by the clan healer, yet Scar didn't care if he had any offspring as long as he had Lex.

Lex's eyes were closed as she was relaxing from their bout of lovemaking. She thought she heard a noise, and ceased breathing so that she could listen. She sensed Scar had heard it also as his stomach muscles had tightened beneath her head. "Do you hear that?" she whispered.

"Six meters right, in the brush," he said. "3 count."

Lex tensed as she readied herself physically. "1...2...3..."

Both sprung up from the ground, Lex grabbing her combi-stick and releasing the blades in one movement. Scar reached for his close-quarter launcher, holding it like a rifle with no way to attach it to his shoulder. The pair's eyes scanned the brush, seeing instantly the source of the noise. There hidden by the broad leaves of the forest foliage, stood three fanged humanoids, all armed with crystal-tipped spears. Seeing that they were now exposed, they spread out into the underbrush. Scar went right while Lex went left.

One of the creatures chose Lex as his target. He threw the spear at her, narrowly missing her. When the spear hit a tree instead, the crystal tip flared, burning a hole in the trunk of the tree.

"Scar, the spear tips! Avoid them!" Lex spun her combi-stick as she faced the fierce looking humanoid. She watched, her eyes wide, as he held out a hand, and the spear flew to it. She attempted to aim her weapon for his chest, when he blocked it with his spear. They fought closely, spear versus combi-stick, until Lex was able to slip beneath his arms and thrusting upward, jammed her weapon into his belly. She twisted hard, as the creature cried out in pain and collapsed. She turned to Scar who had dispatched one of the humanoids, and was fighting the remaining one. Lex let loose a cry that distracted the creature while her mate plunged his own combi-stick into its guts. He lifted it up into the air, dark purple blood dripping down the stick and onto Scar's hands. With a roar, the Yautja tossed the creature into the brush. Scar pounded his chest as a show of victory.

Lex smiled as she surveyed the now-dead humanoids. They'd report these life forms to the other search parties if they hadn't encountered them already. She went to the edge of the pool and washed her combi-stick of the alien blood. Retracting the blades, she went over to Scar and watched as he took a token body part of one of the creatures as his trophy. Lex removed a knife from her gear, and proceeded to her kill, where she knelt next to it, and cut off a finger. Shaving the flesh from the digit, she went to wash the gore from the bones. She would let Scar polish the bones so that she that could make a necklace with them. Her interest went to the spear that lay discarded at the creature's side. "We should take these," she suggested.

Scar nodded, and picked up the other two. He laid them with the rest of the gear, and went to the pond to clean up.

Lex was not only sweating, she was splashed with some of the purple blood from her kill. She walked out into the water and dove in. She swam the filth from her body, and cooled down from the fight. Floating on her back, she closed her eyes, enjoying the cool water at her back and the warm sun on her chest. The Elders leading this mission would be pleased with their finds, while the other hunters would relish hearing the tale of their kills.

Suddenly, Lex was pulled under the water. Gasping for air, she was shocked to find it was Scar who had attacked her. He was swimming! Placing her hands on his shoulders, Lex allowed him to hold her as he spun her around in the water.

Pulling her close, he said, "Waters are good for many things, Lex." He let her kiss his forehead, before he lifted her up into his arms. A good fight always made him desirous for mating with his ooman. He had the feeling she felt the same way.

**A/N: I wrote a story about Scar and Lex called When an enemy becomes a friend. I had some ideas for missing scenes, chapters if you will that I might have added, but at the time, didn't think of. So this is a one-shot that is related to my Scar/Lex fic.**

**Hmm, tons of hits and not one comment. Is it that bad, folks? **


End file.
